I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ladders and extension ladders, and more particularly to a ladder stabilization apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Ladders and extension ladders are used for a variety of purposes including access to roofs. Typically a user positioned the ladder against the structure at an angle and proceeds to climb the ladder. If the user desires to leave the ladder and move to the roof, the user must take care to carefully position him or herself and shift body weight from the ladder to the roof making sure not to topple the ladder.